Mari Quiz
Mari walk in the room AFiguresRock: Mari, You're here. Thank you to come. Mari: Okay... AFiguresRock: So, I know that people give question to their OC's while they sit in a chair. Mari: Yea... AFiguresRock: We are going to do something different. Mari: And what's that? AFiguresRock: Well, for my OC's, you guys are going to sit... on a beanbag! Mari: ...OK...Can I go with the chair? AFiguresRock: The beanbag replace the chair I use to have. Also, I knew that people use clipboard. Mari: Yea, so? AFiguresRock: I didn't bother writing to question on the paper, so I typed the question on my kindle. Mari: I see... (Sit on Beanbag) AFiguresRock: Ready for the question? Mari: Sure. 1. What is your real name? Mari: My real name is Mari. 2. What is your surname? Mari: … 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Mari: Don’t have one, yet. 4. What is your favorite color? Mari: Black, Dark red, and gary 5. What is your favorite animal? Mari: …don’t have a favorite animal… 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Mari: A demon, cat, and a figures. 7. What is your favorite song? Mari: Demon, and unconditionally. There’s other. 8. What is your favorite band? Mari: I don't have a favorite band. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Mari: Nope 10. What is your favorite pastime? Mari: ... 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Mari: ... 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Mari: I didn't know back then 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Mari: ...I don't know 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Mari: I don’t have anyone in mind! 15. Are you cheating? Mari: DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME?! 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Mari: FUCK YOU! 17. Do you drink often? Mari: …no 18. Do you smoke often? Mari: No... 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Mari: To turn in to Bloody Mari and kill people, I don't know. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Mari: Turning to Bloody Mari and kill the town 21. What's your sex life like? Mari: I didn't have a sex life. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Mari: ... 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Mari: Heather killing people while she was smiling. Also making cupcake in a bloody way. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Mari: I... never...SMILE! 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Mari: Blood... Let's see... There's more... 26. What is your master goal in life? Mari: ...I’m not sure! 27. What is your most recent wish? Mari: ...To have my happiness back. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Mari: ... 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Mari: ... 30. What is your worst weakness? Mari: I don't know, if there's is shape shifter, that's my weakness. 31. What is your worst fear? Mari: ...hmmm...showing the real me. AFiguresRock: like, moving the hair that's in front of your eye? Mari: YES! (Crying) AFiguresRock: Man, I never see you sad like this. Mari: It's true. (Stop crying) 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Mari: What did I said before about fucking love? I hate it. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Mari: ... 34. Who is your best friend? Mari: Heather 35. Who is your worst enemy? Mari: I don't know 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Mari: ... 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Mari: I guess cool people like me. Maybe half demon. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Mari: First, I would have do something about it. Second, I don’t know. I guess Jackson. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Mari: Killing demon 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Mari: I would test this on Blue and Pink or Heather and Tucker. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Mari: (Turn Dark)... 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the night you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Mari: Turn dark and eat he or she flesh. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster (Why go to that place), what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Mario: Blood, Murder and Action. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Mari: Nope right now... 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Mari: Hmmm... Hmmm (Wail her tail) 46. What was the best moment of your life? Mari: ...I don't have the best moment in life. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Mari: ...I really don't know, yet. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Mari: ...Leaving my home planet and it was destroy. 49. How do you think you'll die / how will you die? Mari: I’m not sure. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Mari: I don't know 51. Will you ever smile? Mari: Sometime of I get creepy. AFiguresRock: I see... Mari: Is that all for to today? AFiguresRock: Yea Mari: Awesome!... Mari leave The End Note: DO NOT TAKE MY IDEA OF THE TABLET AND THE BEANBAG, PLEACE! Category:OC Quizes